


A Small Gift

by Tezca



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Comics, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Chris and Lance goes Christmas shopping





	A Small Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luxshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxshine/gifts).



> A fic for the Make The Yuletide Gay secret Santa exchange all the way back a million years in 2014 lol

Winter 2015, it was that time of the year again as every year when most of the people in the country would go to malls and stores to push and shove through crowds of people trying to complete their gift list for people they might only see once a year, if that. You also got kids clamoring in a line to tell the designated mall Santa of the year what presents they want, not knowing that their parents have already gotten it and have it wrapped up in a closet all ready and waiting to be taken out on Christmas day. 

Crowds weren’t just to be expected, they were inevitable. that is why Lance had to remind Chris that they were sticking together that year as they went shopping for gifts for their boyfriends. As hyperactive as Chris was, that usually meant he had a hard time sitting still in one place and Lance was afraid that by the time he went to meet up with Chris at their predetermined location, he would already be at another location like say the food court, eating Chinese, as was the case one time years ago when they were still in the boy band game. 

Chris and Lance were currently standing in front of the map of the mall, trying to figure out where they needed to go. Lance wanted to get some art supplies for Michael while Chris wanted to try and get a rare vintage Superman comic for Joey, his boyfriend for only a few months. “Alright so we’ll head to the arts and crafts store first then we’ll go to the comic book place.” Lance announced as he faced Chris.

“No bad idea! Do you realize how long you take in searching for a gift?...” Chris protested back and Lance inwardly rolled his eye, just giving him a look that meant he wasn’t ready to back down. “The universe would end before you finally decided on some five dollar paintbrush that you originally dismissed as not being good enough and Michael will end up throwing away after one use.” 

Lance just gave him a look, and told him to get his ass in gear, and they headed off to a small arts and crafts store. There Chris, true to form, had a bit of tough time just standing still as he observed Lance looking over a few paintbrushes and sketchpads, with careful scrutiny, He just wanted to get to the comic book store and hopefully buy the one rare vintage Superman comic they claimed to have. Joey had over the years, even as far back as when they were in Germany, mentioned to him how he was trying to collect any Superman comics. “Even the more crappy ones,” he said.

“Those pencils look the the same to me, I doubt Michael would give a crap on what brand or what kind you get him,” Chris said impatiently, after Lance had been looking for all of ten minutes.

“They are not the same Chris, some are harder than others like 2B and 3B.”

“Well he can just use a regular number two pencil.”

Lance didn’t bother to look up this time, instead just continuing to look at the pencils as he deadpanned back with a remark, “Michael is a professional so he would know the right tools to use for the job.”

“You just gonna have to be patience, Chris, I’m sure the comic will still be there,” Lance said in a calm voice. Lord know how he has grown numb to Chris’s infrequent bouts of impatience whenever he went out shopping.

“Not entirely reassuring coming from you...” Chris quipped, laughing lightly, causing Lance to just give him a look. Chris then sighed a little bit as he looked around at the the aisle with his hands in his pockets. He ended up spending the hour or so, give or take a few minutes, looking at random things around the store. To stave off the boredom that quickly set in, he take a pic of whatever art supply he was looking at and post it on twitter with a funny comment. 

He took to doing that, making several funny tweets aside from the couple of times he stop to take a picture with a fan who noticed him in the store. He was always happy to oblige for the fans provided it wasn’t too crazy a request. After the second time he meandered back to where Lance was as he was just finishing up and was ready to go check out. Finally they were able to go to the long awaited comic book store where Chris, eager to pick out the perfect comic to make Joey’s Christmas really special, ran to the nearest stand and began the same process of meticulously looking for any Superman comic. 

Lance supposed he should have expected that Chris would do exactly the same thing he'd just spent an hour whining at Lance for doing. The hypocrite! He wasn’t really annoyed or anything, it just meant that Chris cared about Joey as much as he and Michael did about each other. It was fairly easy to tell that there was something going between his two bandmates. Even the most casual fan could come to that conclusion after reading the latest interviews where they would engage in affectionate talk, giving each other playfully cute nicknames for each other in public from time to time.

After about a hour of being in the store, Lance commented on how he was taking his time going through each comic Chris picked up before looking at the next. Chris would explain how he wanted to make sure it’ll be one Joey would enjoy, plot and characterization wise, but Lance reassured him that Joey would probably love it no matter what just because it came from him. Chris felt more at ease at that but still asked the person at the front desk about which one of his choices to buy for a big of fan of Superman as his boyfriend was. 

And Lance was right. Come Christmas morning, Joey was ecstatic over the few Superman comics that Chris had so lovingly picked out for him (miraculously, it turned out one of them was a rare edition that he’d been hunting for), and ended up kissing him until they just had to crawl back into bed. 

“Hey you don’t mind if I read the comic first before we do the sex stuff?..” Joey asked, grabbing the rare edition comic from the table besides their bed. He had place the comics there.

Chris shook his head, it was totally fine. He understood that Joey has been waiting to read this particular copy for a while, and quite frankly he was just fine with cuddling up to Joey. Just seeing him happy brings the warm fuzzy feelings, “No its cool with me Joey, I can read along with you.”

“You think you can keep up?” Joey joked with a smile and a soft laugh. Chris gave him one of his patented smiles.

“Of course I can, you’re the main reason I know so much DC shit,” Chris replied, laughing lightheartedly before he gave him a kiss on the lips and resting his head on Joey’s chest and looking at the comic as Joey started to read.

Chris was just feeling content and happy that he was the one responsible for fulfilling Joey's short term standing Christmas wish and thus witnessing Joey acting like the fanboy he is.


End file.
